Fresas con Nata
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot Ichiruki Ichigo llega a casa y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Rukia ha robado una botella de vodka a su padre, además de su diccionario de español. Y lo que es más, por lo visto la shinigami quiere fresas con nata...


¡Hola! Antes de que empecéis a leer este fic, debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Tite Kubo por una buena causa. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo, ¡un saludo!

**Fresas con Nata**

Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento. Acababa de entrar en casa y se la había encontrado completamente a oscuras, cosa que era de esperar dado que ni su padre ni sus hermanas iban a estar en casa esa tarde. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que Rukia no le contestara. Había salido a comprar algo para cenar y la había dejado en la habitación, encerrada en el armario del cual se negaba a salir. Se revolvió el pelo anaranjado, suspirando. Probablemente seguiría enfadada porque se había metido con sus dibujos, pero ¿qué culpa tenía él de que dibujara tan mal? No entendía a las mujeres. Le había comprado su bebida favorita para hacer las paces, aunque era consciente de que probablemente ésta acabara derramada sobre su cabeza. Pocas personas ganaban en mal genio a la shinigami.

Un estruendo procedente de su habitación le arrancó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a dirigirse a ella a toda prisa. Toda su preocupación se esfumó en cuanto contempló el desastre que inundaba la estancia: Su diccionario de español estaba tirado por el suelo, abierto de par en par, y una lluvia de papeles se extendía hasta en el rincón menos esperado. En medio de aquel caos, Rukia lanzaba las hojas por los aires, revolcándose en ellas y riendo sin parar.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Al ir a acercarse a la morena, tropezó con una botella - ¡¿Te has bebido toda la botella?!

- Iiiiiichiiiigoooooo- La shinigami se levantó y avanzó hasta él tambaleándose- ¿sabes qué?

- ¿De dónde la has sacado?- continuó, ignorándola- ¡No me digas que es de mi padre!

- Y no veeeasss qué riiiico eeesstá.

- La madre que te…- El pelinaranja no pudo terminar su frase, porque Rukia tropezó y cayó sobre él, derribándolo.

- Pero no me has contestado- hinchó los mofletes- ¿Sabes quéeee?

- A ver, qué, pesada.

- Iiiichigo en español se dice…- Le plantó uno de los papeles en la cara- ¡Freeesaaa!

- ¿Pero qué coj…?- Efectivamente, en todos los papeles había fresas dibujadas.

_- Furesa, furesa_- se alejó cantando la shinigami, dando saltitos en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, que te vas a matar!

Ichigo salió corriendo en pos de ella, pero para cuando llegó a la cocina, ya era demasiado tarde. Rukia había revuelto el frigorífico por completo y estaba sentada sobre la mesa, dedicándole una mirada que el muchacho fue incapaz de interpretar, haciendo girar un bote de nata entre sus manos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Me apetecen fresas con nata…

- ¿Y por qué tiene mi cocina la culpa de eso?- dijo, admirado por el poco tiempo en el que la shinigami había preparado semejante desastre- Anda, quita, que ya te lo preparo yo.

Masculló un improperio mientras colocaba el frigorífico y buscaba en su interior un paquete de fresas. De pronto, notó algo frío recorriéndole el cuello y se giró, sorprendiendo a Rukia echándole nata en el cuello.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Te lo he dicho, quiero fresas con nata…

Sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre él y lamió la nata de su cuello. El corazón se le disparó en el pecho y comenzó a sentir que la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la shinigami echó nata sobre sus labios y la recogió con la lengua, para después levantarle la camiseta con una mirada divertida y repetir la misma operación por su vientre.

- Rukia…- musitó, sintiendo aumentar la presión en sus pantalones.

De pronto, la morena se detuvo. Ichigo se incorporó, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio al comprobar que la chica se había quedado completamente dormida, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios ante semejante escena. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, arropándola.

Recogió el estropicio antes de darse una ducha fría y después se metió en la cama con ella, dudando de si contárselo al día siguiente o no, temiendo su reacción. Concluyó que, por aquella noche, se conformaría con dormir a su lado y, abrazándola, la acompañó sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.


End file.
